


Chasing Star（番外）

by Yamnos



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: 明星万x教授查
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 33





	Chasing Star（番外）

“那么，Erik，听说你在拍摄这部电影之前，做了很多准备对吗？”

“是的，当得知自己要饰演一个教授的时候，我对公司表示，我不知道真正的教授的工作环境和状态究竟是怎么样，我希望能去一个学校近距离观察，他们很爽快地答应了。”

Charles和Erik已经交往了一年多的时间，转眼间Erik的那部饰演教授的电影也马上要上映了。

在这一年多里，Erik的工作一直很忙，他们聚少离多，但是也因为距离总是存在，相聚的时间太少，他们没有时间像其他情侣一样还能闹别扭或是吵架，当他们相见的时候，他们总是把一切精力花在用语言和“运动”向对方倾诉爱意之上。

但比起Erik，Charles见到Erik的机会倒是更多——Erik经常会以各种形式出现在电视或者网络上，就像现在，Charles正看着电视上的Erik在主持人的发问下为他的电影做着宣传。

“真的吗，你去了一个学校？在那里发生过什么趣事吗？”

“当然，在那里的每一天都很快乐。出于一些原因，我不能透露那所大学的名字，我只能说那是一个很棒的大学。在学校里我认识了一群很有趣的人，他们帮助了我很多，其中有一位——我也不能说他的名字，我们就叫他X教授好了——他成为了我的好朋友，是在我的体验期里带给我最多感触的人。”

电视里的Erik说道X教授的时候朝着镜头笑了笑，仿佛和电视前的Charles对视了一样，Charles也看着他笑了起来。

“X教授是一个聪明智慧、风趣幽默的人，他不止在关于教授的工作方面教了我很多，更多的是，他让我在情感意识方面学习了很多以往我所不了解的事。过去的我对于感情的深层表达并没有那么在意，但现在我更愿意去深入钻研人物的内心情感挣扎，我很希望大家能在这部电影里感受到。”

“听起来你很喜欢这位X教授？”

“是的，我非常爱他。”

听到Erik在电视上对着全世界观众的直白表白，Charles又忍不住红了脸，虽然这在其他人听起来只是Erik对一位普通朋友表达喜爱，但是Charles知道Erik这样的危险发言绝对会让在他下了台之后被Emma狠狠地发一顿牢骚。

突然一片阴影无声地覆盖在了Charles身上挡住了他的视线，一只大手抚上了他的腰将他带进怀里，火辣的亲吻也热情地落在了Charles的唇上。Charles笑着回应来人的吻，但手却轻轻地把那人推离开。

“Erik，你挡到我看电视了。”

被推开的Erik一脸可怜又有些愠怒地看着Charles，“认真的吗，真人在这里你还要看电视？”

Charles有些好笑地看着吃自己的醋的Erik，捧着他的脸安抚地亲亲了Erik的嘴唇，“你得理解一个粉丝不愿意错过偶像任何资讯的心情。”

Erik瞪了一眼电视里的自己，“我有点怀念那个对Erik Lehnsherr毫无兴趣的Charles Xavier了。”

Charles笑着看着他，“你确定？”

Erik脸色一沉，伸手摸到沙发上的遥控器抬手便关闭了电视，引来了Charles不满的抗议声，但下一刻Erik就欺身压上了Charles的身体，将Charles的声音全部消融在两人的亲吻里。Erik轻而易举地将自己的舌头伸进了Charles的口里，在Charles的口腔里贪婪霸道地吮吸流转着。Charles闷哼了一声，但他很快也被Erik火热的亲吻燃起了欲望，情不自禁地抓着Erik的手臂开始回吻他。

Erik一边和Charles接吻，手也慢慢探进了Charles的衣服下摆，在Charles光滑软嫩的肌肤上热情地抚摸。Charles在Erik的挑逗之下很快发出了无法自持的呻吟声，尽管已经感受到自己的下身有了抬头的意思，他还是半推半拒地害羞地看着Erik，“Erik，等等，你今晚还要参加首映式……”

Erik笑着吻了吻他的唇角，“就是因为晚上有首映式，我们才不能浪费时间。”

Charles满脸通红地任由Erik解开了自己的衬衫扣子，他自然无法拒绝Erik，毕竟和Erik的性爱总是那么令他欲罢不能。

经过了一年多的时间，Erik已经熟知Charles身上的每一处敏感点，他会从Charles的耳朵先开始，用性感而色情的方式把Charles的耳朵舔得又热又红。Erik灵巧的舌头和他持续不断喷吐在Charles耳边的温热鼻息，让Charles根本招架不住得很快全身瘫软在Erik的怀里，Erik喜欢这个样子的Charles，乖巧柔软得像一只小兔子。

接着Erik会开始亲吻Charles的脖子，Charles洁白的脖颈总是让他有犯罪的想法，想要在那片白皙无瑕的皮肤上像吸血鬼一样恶狠狠地咬上一口——但是他今天没法留下太多痕迹，毕竟Charles晚上还得和他一起去参加首映仪式。

于是Erik继续向下，含住了Charles可爱诱人的乳尖，Charles立刻发出了一声呻吟，他总是无法承受Erik玩弄他乳头所带来的刺激感受，而Erik发现了这一点之后更喜欢欺负他的乳头，每一次都会用力地吮吸舔弄，就好像真的会从那里吸出什么一样。

Charles觉得自己全身上下都要烧起来了，像是有人在他的身体里放了一把火。他按捺不住地低下头又想和Erik接吻，Erik满足了他。他们互相亲吻着彼此，在唇齿交缠间表达着爱意。

在Charles还沉浸在这个甜蜜火热的吻里的时候，Erik也没停下手上的动作，他褪下了Charles的裤子，在那处隐秘诱人的洞口开拓按摩着。昨夜他们已经干柴烈火地操干了一回，现在Charles的后穴随意地扩张几下就能吃下Erik的大家伙。

Erik拉下裤链将自己从紧绷的裤子里释放出来，当他进入Charles的时候，两人一起发出了一声满足的喟叹。在润滑剂的助力下，Erik开始有节奏地抽插起来，他将Charles的双腿张开架在自己的肩上，他则跪在沙发上一下一下有力地朝Charles身体里撞击。

Charles看着Erik在自己身前用力操他的模样更加感到面红耳赤，现在Charles的裤子堪堪地挂着右腿上，身上的衬衫敞开着，胸腹前的风景让人一览无遗，他完全看起来就是乱七八糟的。但是Erik却依旧全身穿着严严实实的看不出任何不整洁的地方，唯有他的凶器从裤子里露了出来，而那个坚硬火热的事物现在还在Charles身体里进进出出。

Charles咬着下唇，蓝色的眼睛里泛着水光，生理泪水随着Erik的冲撞不断从两颊落下，他现在几乎要被灭顶的快感淹没了。Charles仰着脖子，喊着Erik的名字，情不自禁地握上了自己的性器，开始上下撸动起自己。

这一幕性感刺激的画面在Erik的眼里简直有着最佳的催情效果，他觉得自己的性器似乎又胀大了几分。Erik低吼了一声，更加加快了在Charles身体冲撞的节奏和力度，每一次都顶着前列腺插进Charles的最深处，再整根抽出整根没入。

Erik在性爱时总是如野兽一般凶猛霸道，Charles能感到那根粗长在自己身体里撑开的形状，他忍不住吟叫起来，渴望Erik给他更多。

Charles感到全身酥麻，脚趾都因为快感而蜷缩起来，他羞耻地听到了自己甜腻的呻吟声，囊袋和臀部的肉体撞击声，以及穴口处的液体因为他和Erik交合抽插发出的水声。这些无疑都更刺激了两人的神经，Erik俯下身去寻找Charles的嘴唇，Charles闭着眼和他接吻着，手上快速地撸动了几下便呻吟着射了出来。

Erik也知道自己快要到了，他捏着Charles的胯部最后再狠狠地冲刺了几下，便尽数射在了Charles湿热温暖的小穴里。

高潮的瞬间他们只能感受到脑子里一片空白，而几秒的意识恍惚之后，留下的是深深的满足。

“Erik，天呐，”终于回复了神智的Charles红着脸瞪了身前的男友一眼，“现在我又得再洗一次澡了。”

“抱歉。”Erik将安全套摘下打了一个结丢到了一旁，把Charles抱进怀里吻了吻他的唇，让他们一起半躺在沙发上温存，“等会儿我帮你洗。”

“只要你别在浴室里又发情。”Charles蜷在Erik的怀里小声说。

Erik轻声地笑了起来，而Charles安静了一会儿又说道，“不过，Erik，说真的，今晚我和你一起去参加首映礼真的好吗？”

“别担心，Charles，我是以‘学校认识的朋友’的名义邀请你去的。”

“我只是怕有人会发现我们的关系，给你带来麻烦。”

Erik揉了揉Charles的头发，轻声说道，“那就让他们发现吧，我不在乎。”

听到Erik这么说，Charles立刻坐了起来，他把双手压在Erik的胸前，一脸严肃地看着他，“Erik，你现在还在事业上升期，我不能成为你前途上的地雷。而且，我还是个男的，如果处理不当这可能会毁了你的未来。”

但Erik注视着他的眼睛，表情同样严肃认真。

“Charles，我从来没有这样爱过一个人，我想和你永远在一起。我真的不在乎别人是怎么看我的，我只希望我们能像所有正常的情侣一样，能手牵手走在阳光底下。我不想看到你为了和我在一起那样隐忍委屈，我想让全世界知道我爱你，我希望我们能得到祝福。”

Charles有些惊讶地微微睁大了自己的眼睛，他和Erik一直进行着谍战片式的地下恋情，这虽然很刺激但对于热恋中的爱侣来说还是过于煎熬。Erik从未和他说过这些，他以为他们会一直这样瞒着全世界，他从来没想过Erik愿意公开这一切。

Charles不知该如何回应，理智的一方面他认为自己应该阻止Erik被爱冲昏头脑，但情感的一面又让他沉浸于这种被爱冲昏头脑的快乐里。

Erik爱怜地轻抚着Charles的脸颊，重新将他拉进了怀里又说道，“就算这会对演艺的工作造成一些影响也没关系，我可以去当个赛车手，相信我，那也能赚不少钱。”

Erik蹩脚的安慰成功逗乐了Charles，Charles望着Erik坚定的眼神，心底也漾起无限的甜蜜和幸福。他能感受到Erik对他的爱是真的，他想要和他一起面对全世界。

Charles伸出手拥抱了Erik，在他的怀里低语道，“要是我们真的被发现了，Emma会杀了你的。”

Erik低下头笑着吻了吻Charles的唇，“Emma不会杀了我的，她爱我们。”


End file.
